


What Was It Again?

by zicrotch



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a confused Green Lantern with memory loss and a worried Flash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was It Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is silly and cheezy and kinda OOC?? Go on, but don't say I didn't warn you.

“…Beating.”

This is the first thing Hal hears clearly after regaining his consciousness. Everything before that word is only scattered sounds and mumbles. Everything before the scattered sounds and mumbles is black and blank. There’s a terrible headache, and there’s someone holding his hand. It’s warm and it definitely feels pleasant, but it’s not enough to keep him calm. Slowly, a strange feeling forms in his stomach. It reminds him of a simple sickness at first, but then it starts wandering around in his body and, eventually, affects his whole.

“Just because you see his heart beating it doesn’t mean he’s – Hal??”

He sees a red blur as he gradually manages to open his eyes. Yes, someone’s calling his name, and it must be the same person who’s holding his hand, even tighter now. The background noise fades, and he sees three other figures in his vision. Or four. Probably four. Before his sight could get any better, numerous questions are being dropped on him. He answers them as quickly as he can, except, only with thoughts in his head.

“You okay? _” I guess._ “Where does it hurt?” _My head._ “Can you move?” _Not really._

Then the questions start to get strange.

“Did he say something?” _Who?_ “Did you get him?” _Wait._ “Was he injured?” _What…_  

He clenches his teeth and turns his head away. His eyes close involuntarily, images starting to flow into his mind. It is something like a really thick photobook filled with old photos of his life. In the first photo, he can see a small yet cosy living room with three children. He must be one of them, the one standing in the middle. He doesn’t know why, but it feels like it’s him. _It’s a nice photo_ , he wonders. However, the second one isn’t. There’s a plane, it’s falling down, covered in smoke and flames. This one makes him feel uneasy, almost depressed. The following photos are flowing so fast he can’t really catch up. Instead, he’s trying to focus on the outside noises again.

“Slow down with the questions! Can’t you see he’s tired and hurt?” He hears the first person talking again, both of his hands in fists, which means that sometime in the previous few seconds his own hand has become abandoned.

“Flash is right. Let him rest.” A female voice agrees with demanding tone, and this is the time when Hal finally sees clearly. At least, he thinks so.

“…Flash?” He speaks up finally, repeating the name after the woman.

“Yes, Hal! I’m here” Comes the reply.

_So it was a name._

He sighs deeply, but regrets it instantly as cool and wet air sneaks into his lungs. He ends up coughing, and feels targeted after realising that every pair of eyes has been watching him and judging his every movement.

He sits up with a barely audible groan of pain. “Who… are you people?” He asks.

Shock and despair appears on the unknown faces. He raises an eyebrow, clueless. Flash sits on the edge of the bed Hal’s been lying in the entire time, and takes hold of his hand again.

“Stop joking.” The man says with worry in his eyes, faking a smile.

“I seriously-” Hal looks around in the futuristic room, which looks like a sterilized laboratory. “Where is this?”

Suddenly, the whole situation seems ridiculously bizarre. He’s got an awful headache, he can barely feel his limbs, and on top of that, he is being surrounded by a group of strangers in Halloween costumes, God-knows-where. That’s too much. “Explain.” He commands, showing a threatening face.

“….Amnesia? Has he hurt his head?” Flash asks, ignoring Hal’s request.

“No. His head is not injured.” A tall male with an ‘S’ symbol on his chest walks closer to the bed, and Hal feels his eyes scanning his body. It gives him the creeps.

“It’s not amnesia. I believe it’s Darkseid’s doing.” Says another man, standing in the back, covered in black armour.

The conversation goes on, but Hal can’t keep up. “Explain! Now!” He yells, and the room becomes silent. They all look at him, then they look at each other, and finally, they all look at Flash.

The man in red exhales heavily, and nods. “Fine, go. I’ll take care of him.”

They all seem to be leaving thoughtfully, except the man in armour, who looks back at Flash. “Don’t tell him anything until we fix this.” He says and Hal blinks several times before realising that everyone has left, except Flash.

It’s finally quiet and peaceful. Though, it doesn’t change the fact that Hal feels like a trapped lab rat. They look at each other insecurely, and Hal tries to avoid eye contact, but it’s hard to ignore those beautiful bright sky blue eyes. The moment their eyes meet, Hal finally feels a bit better.

“What was this all about?” He asks, this time his voice is calm, and he looks at the other male with hope. He sure as hell doesn’t understand any of this. And he needs someone to tell him. Now.

“Well…” Flash looks away, his face troubled. “I shouldn’t tell you.”

Hal sighs deeply.

“But, I will.” He smiles at the confused man. “Look, it’s gonna sound weird, but you are part of a group of… _people_.”

Hal makes a disgusted face. “Those people?” He asks with a high-pitched voice as he points at the door where everyone has left earlier.

The other man can’t help but laugh. “Yes, them. Us.”

Their eyes meet repeatedly, and before Hal could get lost in them for the second time, he clears his throat. “Go on.”

“We call ourselves the Justice League. We fight crime and evil. Most of us have powers and we wear masks to protect our identities. It’s like.. a double life.” He tries to explain it as simply as he can with voice soft and appealing. Hal just stares at him plainly. The story continues, and he listens carefully, trying to process the information properly.

“So, you’re telling me.. That I’m a… Green Lamp?” He asks in disbelief.

“Lantern, Hal. Lantern.”

“Right, I’m a Green Lantern.” He says in a sarcastic tone. “Obviously.”

“Look, I know this sounds crazy, but you gotta trust me.” The man says, holding his hand tighter than before.

“Why?!” Hal bursts out with a loud voice, shoving the hand away from his own. “You say we’ve all been good friends for a long time, but none of _you_ trust _me_ enough to tell the truth! I think I deserve to know about this ‘war’ and how I almost _died_ out there! You can’t even remove that fucking mask!”

The man flinches and looks at Hal with misery in his eyes. The once so bright eyes are now dark and hurt. “Barry Allen.” He says.

“…What?”

“It’s my real name. Other than being The Flash, I am a forensic scientist, and this is S.T.A.R. Labs.” Barry states and starts removing the mask carefully. He stops halfway, remembering that maybe he shouldn’t expose himself so easily. It can be dangerous; Darkseid could still be in Hal’s mind, controlling him. However, he just hopes for the best as he finally removes the mask. Hal sees a young man with blond hair and sorrowful blue eyes. Strangely, it makes his heart skip a beat. He’s hoping for some new photos in the album, some memories back, because his face actually feels like a deja vu, but sadly, there are no memories.

 “We all care about you, Hal. But they needed to leave in order to help and get your memories back. They wanted me to stay because I know you the best. We were – _are_ close. ”

Barry seemed honest and caring, so Hal inhaled deeply and decided to believe him. Temporarily. Barry doesn’t have a reason to lie, right? He looks like a trustworthy person. It’s good that it’s him who stays with Hal while this whole problem gets solved. Well, hopefully it does get solved.

“Alright, let’s say I believe all of this.” He relaxes his muscles. “Tell me about myself.”

Barry smiles in response. “What do you want to know?”

“Do I kick ass?” Comes the unexpected question followed by a childish grin.

“Yeah, you are a pretty cool superhero.” Barry laughs. And that’s exactly why Hal asked such an irrelevant question. He feels guilty for being so offensive before. As he sees Barry laugh, his mood gets better as well.

“You've mentioned that we’re close. Are we best friends, then?” He asks. Even though he hasn’t got a single memory of being a so-called superhero, the blond man and his bright blue eyes seem so familiar, so vivid on a spiritual level, and Hal’s sure as hell that this means he’s got an important role in his life.

“Well…” Barry seems troubled again, and for a moment, Hal swears he can see a slight pinkish color appearing on the man’s pale cheeks. “We are _more_ … than friends.”

“Oh…” Hal looks like he has run out of words to say, and his jaw is moderately dropped. This explains a lot, but not enough.

“I guess that’s not what you expected. A girlfriend, perhaps…” Barry says and forces a rather unhappy smile on his face.

“I lost my memories, not my sexual orientation.” Hal says diplomatically and scratches the back of his neck. “I am just surprised. I didn’t expect to have someone… so attractive and smart.”

Barry snorts and looks at him with warm, sparkling eyes. Hal feels his head burning. It’s not like him to be embarrassed about something like that. Flirting has always been one of his talents.  He’s been the man of smirks and good pick-up lines. Only those, a little showing off in his pilot jacket, and he’s already won. Too easy. He’s never really had a long-time relationship, he’s been searching for someone hard to get. It might have been Barry he’s found – and forgotten, apparently – since he does feel weak for him already, and his flirting doesn’t really seem to work on him.

“For how long?”

“Almost one year.” Barry says proudly.

“Wow, are we that good?” Hal looks at him, impressed.

“We have our little fights, but you always beg for me to take you back.” Barry smiles widely. “And I always do.”

Hal looks down for a moment. That must be true. He’s pretty bad when it comes to relationships. It’s true that he’s been searching for someone who’s hard to get, but keeping them has been a problem as well. That’s the real reason why he’s never had anything serious before. To be in a relationship for more than 2 months, that seems unbelievable. Almost one year? He must have been happy. He wants to remember so badly, but no use.

“Do they know?” Hal points at the door again.

“You mean the Justice League? We never told them, but they found out quickly. It’s like an open secret, I guess.” Barry answers softly.

“Do I call you names?” Hal asks with a straight face and Barry’s cheeks turn red in less than two seconds.

“Sometimes.”

“I knew it! That’s something I’d definitely do.” Hal makes a sly smile. “Like what?”

“Embarrassing ones.” Barry looks away. “I am not going to discuss that now.”

The speedster instantly remembers those sweet summer nights. When he was tired after saving Earth and finishing his duties as a scientist, he shared the night with the lantern. Hal would kiss him tenderly and call him ‘cupcake’, which made Barry’s stomach flutter, because he secretly liked being called names, though, he would never admit it. He also remembers those exceptional lazy days, when the two of them had nothing important to do, so Hal called him over, and Barry would appear in a flash, only to find his lover making a cocky smile, calling him ‘sexy’, ready to do not so innocent things with him.

He feels disheartened, because he’s been taking those days for granted, and he has almost lost everything. All of it.

Hal notices the look on Barry’s face, and this time, it’s him who takes Barry’s hand, and looks at him with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry for being so… raw and negative.”

“It’s fine, I understand. I just…” Barry’s voice cracks. “For a moment I thought I had lost you.”

Hal’s heart shatters when he hears the words coming out of Barry’s mouth with such a brittle voice. He pulls the man close, wrapping him in a tight hug. It’s here and now when he knows for sure that everything’s true. He doesn’t remember, but somehow, he _knows_. Right now, he doesn’t need those memories to prove anything. He only needs his _lover_.

While being hugged, Barry doesn’t say a word. It’s Hal who speaks again, once he sees something rather frightening.

“Barry…”

“Yeah?”

“Are we… Engaged? Married?” Hals asks quite shyly.

Barry’s eyes widen as he looks up. “What?”

“Our rings. They look strangely similar.” Hal shows his green ring with the Green Lantern Corps symbol, while holding Barry’s hand, a yellow ring with a lightning bolt symbol on his finger. Having a partner? That’s fine. Having a.. Husband? That’s certainly too much for one day. Hal might be ‘pretty cool’ as a hero and fighter, but when it comes to marriage, settling down, children – life choices, basically – he’s a coward.

Barry laughs cheerfully, lacing their fingers together.

“No. In my ring, there’s my suit. Your ring is your power source. The green light, remember?” He explains. “But I’m afraid it needs some charging.”

Hal just stares at him. He remembers some parts of the story Barry’s told him, but he doesn’t remember the entire one. He has definitely missed the ring part. On second thought, those rings actually aren’t that similar. He’s just being paranoid. With good reason, though.

It is still hard for him to process this whole story. He remembers his childhood, his career, but there are some blank pages in the photobook. Maybe those pages were erased during the fight. He wants to believe that this man is called Barry Allen, and they are a couple. He wants to believe that he is a Green Whatever and that those weird people dressed in ridiculous costumes are actually heroes, and his friends.  – _Seriously though, one of them is a bat?!_

In any case, he truly does want to believe, and his instincts tell him to do, but he’s scared of being simply naïve.

“I want you to be honest with me, Barry.” He says. “Am I going to get my memories back?”

“I don’t know.” Barry replies, distressed. “Probably not.”

That’s not surprising. Looks like Hal needs to get used to this new life of his. If it’s all true – and it’s the only explanation he has heard yet – it’s not that bad. He saves people. He’s got friends, and he’s got Barry Allen. The Flash.

“Then let’s make some new memories.” He smiles at the speedster and places a weak hand on his cheek, giving Barry a shiver. He looks at Hal, studying his expression as the shiver runs down on his own spine. Those deep brown eyes have always been so comforting and sincere. He’s missed them so much.

He leans closer, and the one who’s positively surprised is Hal. Barry tilts his head and brushes their lips together with a little too much force – definitely more than needed – and, of course, Hal doesn’t protest. Barry moves closer with every breath, and the kiss becomes hot and passionate, but rather modest than messy. It reminds Barry of their first kiss. For Hal, it _is_ the first one. Clumsy, greedy, doubtful.

It’s quiet in S.T.A.R. Labs, except for some soft moans, breaths and gasps for fresh air. Moments turn into long seconds until it’s all wild exploring and playful bites. When it’s over, and _‘Why is it over?’_ Hal thinks, the chilly air pinches their lips.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Barry looks at him with apologetic and guilt-filled large eyes, lips red and swollen.

He looks beautiful, and Hal feels blessed, more than ever in his life. How has it happened? Why has it happened? Why has Barry chosen him? He wishes he could remember all the time they have shared so far: the fun, the sad, and the hot. God, he _really_ wants to see Barry in heat, under his own body. In fact, he certainly has seen him like that, he just can’t remember. Life’s cruel. Perhaps, he’ll be lucky enough to achieve it again.

“Don’t be.” He smiles. Barry has got him completely off-guard. His playboy image has been gone. Long gone. Somehow, he doesn’t mind.

He’s decided. “I’ll do it.”

“What?” Barry looks at him with questioning eyes.

Hal starts circling with his hand in the air. “All of this. After all, I’m a Green Lam-“

“Lantern.” Barry chuckles.

“Yes. I’m a Green Lantern.” He winks at him. “Obviously.”


End file.
